


Somebody to Love

by Unkn0wn28



Series: Modern AUs [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Album: A Day At The Races (Queen), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Book: Mercury and Me - Jim Hutton, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freddie Mercury Lives, FreddiexJim, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modern, Multi, News of the World (Queen) Era, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Queen (Band) References, Rock Stars, jimercury, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unkn0wn28/pseuds/Unkn0wn28
Summary: "I walked through the gay pub, I scanned the place, watching as men hooked up and danced erotically ln the dance floor. I don't know why I decided to go here.. I've never had good luck in gay pubs.. Everytkme I walk into them I end up having a meaningless one night stand.. I can't say i didn't enjoy it.. But. I just want to find someone to spend my life with ya know... Mabye thats why im here.. To find someone who cares..I continued looking around until I saw this moustached man sitting alone sipping a beer.. He was quite muscular and big, definitely my type, he had short dark brown hair and an amazing half grown moustache....I.. Need.. To.. Talk.. To.. This hot... ManI waked over contemplating what I should say to himJust me smooth freddie just be smooth.I sat down in the chair i front of him."sup" I greeted himVERY SMOOTH FREDDIEHe looked up at me then looked back at his glass"Fuck off" He said"Who knew this would be the beginning of a long relationship?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Bill Reid, Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Winnie Kirchberger/Freddie Mercury
Series: Modern AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142084
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Freddie and Jim are both fresh out of relationships was it fate that brought them together that night in the same gay club or just a coincident?

**Freddie's pov**

My phone alarm screached... It was deafening, it was probably nearly as high as rogers singing voice.. Ha  
I tiredly put a pillow over my head and groaned into the mattress, i don't care what time it is im not getting up.. Im not in the fucking mood. 

I don't know how long I layed there for, but next thing I knew I felt something jump on my back it was delilah. She must be hungry, I then threw myself of the bed in dismay and started heading to the kitchen for the cat food as delilah and the other cats followed me.   
I gave them their food so I went back upstairs and layed back on bed stairing at the ceiling..   
It had been a whole day since I broke up with Winnie... We were engaged and everything... I loved him.. But I guess we were never really meant to be, we were too different... Always fighting and it didn't help that there was a language barrier.. I just wish I could find someone to love.. Someone who understands me and loves me for me... But I'll never get that.. They say now a days lgbtq is celebrated and accepted more... But not for me.. I could never tell my parents I'm gay god knows how'd they react.. Why can't i just be normal... Have a wife.. Kids.... A.. Family.. Like everyone else 

Gah break ups suck   
In fact Life sucks  
No so does love   
Fuck love

I decided to pick up my phone and check the time 

SHIT! 

ITS 11 IM LATE FOR BAND PRACTICE 

Arhahaishsjsjasisk

I jump out of bed and chuck some clothes, i grab my keys and phone amd head downstairs like a rocket, I quickly put my shoes on amd headed to the door. 

I then swifty said goodbye to my cats my plating a kiss on each of their heads  
"adios my lovies stay out of trouble" I said leaving the house.

I leaped into my car and drove to the studio. 

15 minutes later

I arrived hurryingly through the door 

The other band members look over at me

"you're an hour late Fred what happened?" Brian asked worried 

"Over slept" I responded taking of my jacket and sitting down exhausted 

"Ok,well we've written down a few ideas for a new album we think they're pretty good sk we want to hear your opinion and mabye you have some ideas as well" Roger explained 

By this timw I had competely dosed of into a day dream, I was thinking about alot of things... Mainly revolving around how I suck at love and end up pushing thoes I love away

I quickly snapped out of it upon hearing Rogs voice 

"Uh new album.. Ideas.. Wait what new album?" I asked confused 

"You know the one we've been working on since our breakthrough on 'A Night at the Opera' our last album remember?" Brian reminded me

"Oh yeah" I replied 

"What did you wanna call the album again fred?" John asked

"Ummm A day at the races" 

(this is based in around 2019 due to everything going in 2020 lets pretend that they were working on this album in 2019)

"Ok so here are some of our ideas for the album"Brain said handing me some papers

I searched through them  
" Tie your mother down..sounds like a wonderful song Bri "I laughed I then read through the lyrics" Hmm not to bad cant wait to hear that guitar solo of yours"

"Thanks Fred" He replied 

I then took out the song Joh wrote   
"You and I" I muttered "music is playing in tne darkness, and a latern goes swinging by hmmm i really like this deacy" i said punching him in the arm softly

He laughed

"You know you should contribute more ti writing songs deacs you're an amazing song writer but you just don't know it yet" I said to him smiling 

"Thanks fred it means alot" He replied shyly

I then looked at the last paper which had a song written by Roger on it "drowse" it was called, i read the lyrics in my head it was rather good as well

"not to bad rog" i Said handing the papers back to brian "all these songs are great" 

"Well what do you have Fred? You said before you were working on a song" Rog asked 

"oh yeah" i said pulling out some papers out of my jacket

"Its called good old fashioned lover boy what do you think?"I said gliding my fingers through my curly hair

  
"I think this is amazing Freddie" John exclaimed

"Indeed, I think this is good enough to be our single for the album" Roger agreed

"You really think so?" 

"Definitely" Brian said

I smiled at them.. These guys are my best friends.. My only friends in fact.. They're probably the only people who know me for me... Well not really.. Yes they are some of the few people who know im gay, and i tell them quite alot about my life.. But i don't think they really no much about me and my personal life ya know.. But I cant blame them.. I rarely tell anyone anything about my private life.... But I still love  
Them more then anything

"Well should we start recording then?" I asked

They all nodded

"Lets start with your sing Freddie" Brian added

"okey dokey" I said heading to the recording booth

I then played the piano amd started singing the lyrics

"I can dim the lights, and fill you songs full of sad things.. We can do tango just for two.."

**(I can't be bothered to write the whole bloody song so ima just link it)**

**<https://youtu.be/PI3LAgGBxqU> **

Hours passed as we recorded this song, it eventually got late and both john and roger left earlier as they had familys to get home to.

And now Brain was leaving too. 

I sat there at the piano.. lonely..i started playing tunes.. This normally helos to think of a song but nothing was coming up at the moment 

Then I felt a hand kn my shoulder I looked uo to see Brian smiling at me

"Hey Fred I know its been tough for you since you and Winnie broke up, me and the boys knew how close you guys were,so I just wanna say we're here for you whenever you need us it's what friends are for" He said patting my shoulder 

I started tearing up a little byt i quickly wiped them away, stood up and hugged brian. 

"Thank you darling this means alot.. Thank uou so. Much" I croaked into his chest 

"it's ok Fred" He replied 

"You should head home now its getting late" I said checking my phone 

"You sure you're fine going home alone?"He asked

" I'm fine now shoo you have a family to go back to"I said pushing him out the door

"alright Fred, but just remember there are plenty of fish in the sea, and you'll find yours soon.. You'll find somebody to love" He said closing the door behind him

Thoes last words rung in my head "you'll find somebody to love"  
It kept repeating over and over again then it hit him

He raced over to the piano and started playing some keys (images these are the first few piano notes in the song somebody to love)

Then a few lyrics came to my head "Each morning i die a little..cant really stand on my feet take a look in the mirror and cry, lord what you're doing to me" I sung  
I then played a little more with the piano humming to the tune  
"can anybody find meeeee.... Sombody to loveee?" I continued to sing  
I got out some peaces of paper and wrote down my ideas so far I smiled  
Heck this song could be even better then good old fashioned lover boy.. Thanks bri!..  
It was time for me to leave the studio.. But instead of heading home o decided to go to a gay pub that wasn't far...it was called "Heaven" 

A while later

I walked through the gay pub, I scanned the place, watching as men hooked up and danced erotically ln the dance floor. I don't know why I decided to go here.. I've never had good luck in gay pubs.. Everytkme I walk into them I end up having a meaningless one night stand.. I can't say i didn't enjoy it.. But. I just want to find someone to spend my life with ya know... Mabye thats why im here.. To find someone who cares..

I continued looking around until I saw this moustached man sitting alone sipping a beer.. He was quite muscular and big, definitely my type, he had short dark brown hair and an amazing half grown moustache....I.. Need.. To.. Talk.. To.. This hot... Man

I waked over contemplating what I should say to him  
Just me smooth freddie just be smooth.

I sat down in the chair i front of him.  
"sup" I greeted him  
VERY SMOOTH FREDDIE

He looked up at me then looked back at his glass

"Fuck off" He said

Well this is not going so well

"hmm I like your accent where you from... Scotland.. America?" I asked

"Ireland" He muttered

"Ohhh I have a thing for Irish lads I love their accents, I think their rather funny and they are very very hot like yourself darling" I replied winking at him"top a da morning to ya"

He glared back up at me 

"Look I don't care what you have a thing for,I'm not looking for a relationship at that he moment so please would you mind quit bothering me"he said getting up and about to leave

I quickly held onto his wrist gently and got up as well,I looked at him dead the eye desperately

"Wait pleas don't go...I. .I'm so sorry if i offended you I just got out of a relationship i feel like shit ,I'mjust really nervous and ah fuck I just don't want to be alone give me another chance"I said to him on the verge of tears

He looked back at me and sighed

"Alright then" He replied sitting back down

I sat back down with him awkwardly, I tried to break the silence when i suddenly saw a waiter  
"uhhh waiter!" I called out to the waiter that was walking past us  
"Can I have 1 stella and..." I asked but then looked over at Jim for his input 

"A bud for me please" he answered

"1 Stella and a Bud coming up darlings" The waiter replied with a smile as he left to the bar 

"So what's your name irishman?" I asked  
"James Hutton" The man replied   
"Well hmm James long boring... I'll just call ya Jim its nice to meet you, Im Freddie,Freddie Mercury pleasure to meet you darling" I said reaching my hand out  
He shook it  
"Likewise"Jim spoke

I looked up at him he didn't seem so bothered about this conversation i had to do something to change his mind

"So how big is your cock?" I blurted out

Fuck.. You.. Freddie

He looked up at me confused

"Exuce me?"He replied

I looked down nervously

" How.. Big.. Is.. Your.. Cock? "I asked again even more awkwardly 

"That doesn't concern you Freddie..look if you think something gonna happen here.. Think otherwise.. 1 im not looking for a relationship at the moment and 2 you're way to young for me" He spoke

I looked up embrassed  
"sir I'm so sorry I uh I'm not good at the whole meeting new people thing and I completely understand what you mean I.. Should uh go. Now..." I said getting up and trying to leave but then Jim out his hands on mine and smiled at me

"It's ok neither am I, sorry for giving you a hard time I just got out of a relationship as well it uh sucks"he spoke

I looked at him and smiled

"Yeah it sureally does"I agreed blushing

He blushed back..he's really blushing wow he must be more interested then I thought he was  
" So how old are you anyway?"I asked 

" 24"Jim replied 

"Wow I'm actually older then you Jimmy, I'm 27 really " I explained 

He looked up at me in bewilderment there's no way he actually believed that I was indeed 3 years older then him and he wasn't the first one.   
"No way" He exclaimed   
"When was you born the exact date please?" He asked

"5th November 1989 at exactly 7 am in the morning just in time for the sunrise" I answered with a smirk "What about you Jimmy?" 

"4th January 1992 and I have no idea what time but there's no possibile way you could be older then me.. I mean you like you're 16, 18 or even early 20s at the latest" He said back still quite surprised 

"Why thanks but... You really don't believe me?!" I laughed 

"No!"He laughed back

" Fine here ya go now do you believe me Jimmy? "I asked passing him my driving licence 

He read it

" Wow... You're right unless this is fake but yeah I believe you now Mr Mercury I stand corrected"He laughed

I laughed back  
.......   
"So How big is your cock?"I asked again but a bit more confidently

Jim simply laughed in response 

"Well that's something for me to know and you'd just have to find out yourself "-he replied winking 

"Alright then"I responded back laughing with rose you cheeks

Our waiter finally delivered our drinks bit then he took a good lokn at me

"No way! I knew I recognised you frkm somewhere You're Freddie mercury!" He spoke

"Uhhh" I replied "Yeah" 

"Gosh I love your music so much amd your stage performances are even better darling!" He spoke

"thanks" I take a photo of you?"He asked

" uhhhh sure? "I replied

Then he took a photo of me and went off

" Who are you? "Jim asked

" Well im Freddie FUCKING Mercury my dear"I replied

"Is that supposed to mean any importancey to me?"He asked

" you meam to tell me you have no idea who I am?"I questioned

" nope"He said back

"Well you see I am the lead vocalist and frontman of British rock band called Queen" I spoke

So I started telling him about Queen.. And he started telling me about his job as a hairdresser.. He's amazing, hes funny and i really like him.. Best of all he doesn't know who i am... He doesn't care...  
We continued talking for a bit and did some dancing as well until... 

"well its getting late i should go" Jim said finishing his beer

"Same" I replied "Hey Jim i had fun tonight we should talk again sometime huh"

"Sure" He replied

"here give this to the waiter its the check" I said passing him a peace of paper and winked at him as i walked away

 **Nobody's pov**

"Wait Freddie didn't you already pay in cas-" but by then it was already to late for me to respond  
He looked down at the paper

"Remember these numbers Irishman.... And why don't you call it some time ;)"  
And it had my number on it

He chuckled to himself looking down at the paper

"You're a cheeky bastard Freddie but i kinda like that" He said saving the number to his phone


	2. Chapter 1 PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So How big is your cock?"he asked
> 
> I looked back it him
> 
> "Excuse me?"I replied 
> 
> He looked down at his knees in embarrassment and looked back up   
> " How... Big.. Is.. Your.. Cock"He asked again this time more nervously 
> 
> I knew it! All this man is interested in is to fuck and I'm not letting that happen   
> "That doesn't concern you Freddie.. Look if you think somethings gonna happen here think otherwise Im not interested in having a relationship at the moment and certainly not one with you plus you're definitely too young for me" I told him coldly   
> He looked back shattered and in embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Jim are both fresh out of relationships was it fate that brought them here at the same gay club that nigh or just a coincident?

**_Fuck love_ **   
**_Jims pov:_ **

I layed there in bed staring blankly at the ceiling above me..I haven't slept all night  
Yesterday I found out my boyfriend.. Or now my ex boyfriend cheated on me.. To be honest I don't even know why I care so much pftt I didn't really like him... I feel like he used me for his benefit.. For sex... Gah! Stop thinking about it Jim if you don't care then just stop! Arghhh!  
I started slamming my pillow on my head in frustration. I then stopped and started to cry horribly...  
I do care... I loved him...he Betrayed me and never cared about me.. He hurt me, FUCK I can't do this everutime I end up in a relationship it all fall down to shit and then im left alone.. Just like the little gay shit I am all alone worthless and useless.  
I hate this  
Break ups suck  
So does relationships in general you think its all good and you both love each other but then poof you split up and you're back at the beginning.   
In fact love sucks  
Love is what causes my problems and why I end uo having such a shity life.. If I could just be normal and love girls instead of guys.. I would be accepted.. I would'nt of been forced to a catholic boarding school by my mother because I was a "sin to the family" And lastly I wouldn't of ended up alone here without someone to cuddle, without someone to share my life with, without someone to laugh and joke with... Without someone to love...   
So yeah here we go  
FUCK LOVE

I then felt something curl up to my chest, I looked down and it was Romeo (my kitten) I sniffed and wiped away my tears

"Hey buddy" I croaked out stroking his soft fur "You hungry? Come on, let's go get you some food"   
I gently got out of bed and put some clothes on and headed down stairs.   
I looked back to see the small grey striped kitten follow not far behind. I got out the cat food i plopped it in his bowl.   
I patted Romeo on the head "Bon appetite little one, daddy has to go to work soon don't worry you'll be fine as Goliath (my other cat) will look after you" I said grabbing my phone, keys and jacket.   
As I headed to the door, Goliath nuzzled my legs I bent down and kissed his forehead   
"Look after your little brother for me would ya? Your food is already out for you ok? I will be gone at work for some hours take care bud" I said stroking his fur before leaving my house.   
I looked around me at the summer setting (this is based in lets say around June 2019)  
I'm not really used to hot weather as well I live in London but it was rather rare for it to be sunny back home in Carlow as well. Although I'm not used to it I do like it a bit it's nice warm and pretty relaxing, the amazing scenery and weather can easily distract me from my harsh reality but I can't tell if that is a bad or good thing.  
I then looked at my phone it was 11 am my shift starts at 10.50 Im already 10 minutes late! I quickly put on my hat as a dash down the street to the nearest bus stop.My heart is racing I can't be late I just can't! This job means alot to me... I wiped the sweat of my forehead and started to catch my breath. 

A little while later

The bus finally arrived after what felt like for hours I looked at my phone, it had been 6 minutes..... 

I entered the bus and rammeged through my pockets for my Oyster card... It was nowhere.. Gosh I must if left it at home! Arhh Jim you are such a messs   
I looked at the driver  
"Sir I've left my Oyster at home, please I need to stay on for like 5 stops im late for work I beg you" I pleeded him

"No Oyster no ride" He simply spoke looking away

"fucks sake" I muttered getting of the bus

The bus then drove past me

I then got a notification from my phone someone jas messaged me. It was Alex... (My ex) 

Jims phone=

EE📶 75% 11:39am  
Messages💬

Alex:  
Jim.. Please we need to talk  
__  
I looked at the message in frustration why can't he just take the fucking hint I don't want to see you're bitch ass ever again!  
__

You:  
Fuck off!

Alex:  
You don't mean that babe..please Jim I love you and you love me just come by my apartment tonight we will talk it out....  
___  
There it is folks he really could care less about me "come by my appointment tonight and we can talk it out" Is just code for come over and lets fuck and we'll forget this ever happened in the morning yeah I don't do that Alex  
___

You:  
Alex It's over deal with it! Now fuck off I hate you and I never want to see you again!!

__

I then blocked him.. Its finally over.. Im done with this bitch... But why am I crying Jim no.. Jim stop being such a fucking baby! Gah!  
My anger took over me and I ended up punching a brick wall.. Many.. Times.. Blood started leaking out of my hand as people stared at me as they walked past me. I lowered my hat as I just walked down the street..looks like I'm walking to work now...

20 minute's later.

I arrive at the barbers, I put my jacket and hat on the coat rack and head to the front desk.  
My boss looked at me concerned

"Nearly and hour late Hutton" He spoke

"Sorry it's been a rough day sir" I responded barely keeping eye contact

He looked down at my hands

"What happened?"He asked

" Nothing, can I just patch this up and head to work? "I quickly asked

He looked up at me and nodded he looked a little worried but he shook it off there was no point in arguing with me over if Im ok or not...he knows what im like.

Hours later

I'm back at home.. I finished work, I cut people's hair and whatever... Now I just need rest. I walked over to the sofa and slumped dowe on it completely exhausted, I ran my fingers through my short brown hair as I stared up to the ceiling tearfully

"This is what life is back to again isn't it Jim? To being a lonely unwanted gay man"I croaked

I then grabbed a pillow and slowly fell asleep as my two cats curled up at my feet.

  
~Time skip another few hours~

"Jim!"I heard someone shout at me

I confused to lay asleep

"For fucks sake you lazy bastered get up!"Said someone throwing water over me

"Ahhhhh!"I screamed as I scrambled to my feet looking up to see who woke me up, it was Cara my sister

I glared at her in anger "wtf was that for!?" I shouted

She scoffed "Look at the time dumb arse"She said handing me my phone. I took it from here and looked at it .....it was 8 pm...Ish .

"Shit...well I should make dinner now huh..what why are you here Cara?"I asked

"What do you think? I'm here to get your mopey arse out if this God forsaken house and help you move on from your dickhead boyfriend or ex boyfriend or whatever either way I always hated him"She said smoking a cigarette. 

I looked at her in disbelief....there is no way I'm doing this again 

"You know what Im gonna say sis so should I even bother?"I responded crossing my arms

"Yeah I know but I still don't give a flying fuck what you say so yeah put some fucking nice clothes on not these work gowns yuck grab your shoes ,phone and keys style your hair comb your mustache do whatever you need to do that will make you look nice "She demanded

"What am I going on a fucking date now?!"I argued back sarcastically

"Mabye ,mabye not but we'll see huh?"She replied. 

~Time skip another a little while later outside the gay club called "heaven"~

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this"I said 

"Come on stop being so grouchy! I'll be your wing women eh?"She said elbowing me as she entered the club 

"God help me"I muttered as I followed her into the club.

~A little while later~

I sat there with Cara alone sipping on my beer

"So what now?"I asked

"You'll see" she said grinning as she looked ahead of us

"What is it?"I questioned

"Guy opproaching you at 12:00, Tall rather skinny build but has muscles round the arms and ohhh his hair looks amazing and fluffy and thoes cheekbones...gah why do all the hot men have to be gay??"She replied 

"What???"I responded rather confused" Where are you going?! "

" Home you can call me tomorrow and say how much of an amazing wingwomen I am after your lovely date was"She responded

"Wait! Cara don't you dar-" 

But before I knew it she had slipped away to the bar ahead of me

"Make your move lover boy"she mouthed 

I rolled my eyes and looked back to continue drinking my beer but instead I saw the young man Cara was refering to indeed he was very very attractive but I wasn't in the mood for dating someone at the moment especially someone I meet at a gay bar or club because all I know this can just turn out to be one meanless one night stand ,and I'm not looking for that..  
He sat down in front of me and smiled  
"Sup" He greeted

"Fuck off"I replied

He looked back at me rather disappointed or hurt but he hid that quickly with a confident smile

"Hmmm your accent is rather nice where are you from? Scotland. ...Australia ...America?"He asked resting his head on his hand

"Ireland"I replied 

"Oh I sorta have a thing for Irish lads I love their accents, I think their rather funny and they are very very hot like yourself darling"He said winking at me "top of de morning to ya" 

I just glared at him and although I was mad I believe I had blushed a bit, So I tried to hide it with what I said next as I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't interested in this man and i don't need a relationship to the moment.....it didn't go that we'll though 

"Look I don't care what you have a thing for,I'm not looking for a relationship at that he momenso please would you mind quit bothering me"I said getting up and about to leave

He quickly held onto my wrist gently and got up as well,he looked me dead in the eye desperately

"Wait pleas don't go...I. .I'm so sorry if i offended you I just got out of a relationship i feel like shit ,I'mjust really nervous and ah fuck I just don't want to be alone give me another chance,I have enough money to get some more drinks?"He spoke as he looked like he was on the verge of tears

I felt bad I was giving this man such a hard time just because I wasn't in the mood gosh I'm such a dickhead

I nodded "Alright then" I said with a sigh  
and sat back down,it was quite silent and awkward for a while and I looked away from him because I felt really bad but then he broke the silence by calling for a waiter  
"uhhh waiter!" He called out to ine that was walking past us  
"Can I have 1 stella and..."   
"A bud for me please" I answered  
"1 Stella and a Bud coming up darlings" The waiter replied with a smile as he left to the bar   
"So what's your name irishman?" The young man asked  
"James Hutton" I replied   
I didn't think this would be anything serious so I decided to introduce myself by my full name which I rarely do  
"Well hmm James long boring... I'll just call ya Jim its nice to meet you, Im Freddie,Freddie Mercury pleasure to meet you darling" He said reaching his hand out  
I shook it  
"Likewise"   
I looked down at my hands after this trying to make myself look bored.. I don't want to be hurt again so I'm not gonna seem intrested in this guy even though I really am. 

"So How big is your cock?"he asked

I looked back it him

"Excuse me?"I replied 

He looked down at his knees in embarrassment and looked back up   
" How... Big.. Is.. Your.. Cock"He asked again this time more nervously 

I knew it! All this man is interested in is to fuck and I'm not letting that happen   
"That doesn't concern you Freddie.. Look if you think somethings gonna happen here think otherwise Im not interested in having a relationship at the moment and certainly not one with you plus you're definitely too young for me" I told him coldly   
He looked back shattered and in embarrassed 

"sir I'm so sorry I uh I'm not good at the whole meeting new people thing and I completely understand what you mean I.. Should uh go. Now..."he said trying to leave   
Shit...maybe he's not all that bad great i feel really bad fuck.. 

I smiled and placed my hand on his

"It's ok neither am I, sorry for giving you a hard time I just got out of a relationship as well it uh sucks"I spoke

He looked and smiled

"Yeah it sureally does"He agreed blushing

I blushed back..he looks so cute when he smiles  
" So how old are you anyway?"Freddie asked 

" 24"I replied   
"Wow I'm actually older then you Jimmy, I'm 27 actually" He said 

I looked up at him in bewilderment there's no way you can convince me that this young tall, skinny perfectly tanned man with cheekbones that could cut someone was 3 years older then me  
"No way" I replied shocked "When was you born the exact date please?"   
"5th November 1989 at exactly 7 am in the morning just in time for the sunrise" He answered with a smirk "What about you Jimmy?"   
"4th January 1992 and I have no idea what time but there's no possibile way you could be older then me.. I mean you like you're 16, 18 or even early 20s at the latest" I said back still quite surprised 

"Why thank you but... You really don't believe me?!" He laughed 

"No!"I laughed back

" Fine here"He said smiling as he passed over his driving licence with his date of birth on it   
05/09/89

"Well I stand corrected Mr Mercury" I said handing it over 

"Told you so didn't I?" He replied jokingly

"So anyways... How big is your cock?"He asked again but a bit more confidently

I laughed

"Well that's something for me to know and you'd just have to find out yourself"I replied

"Alright then"He resounded back laughing with rosey cheeks

His laugh is even more cuter I just love it

He then got a waiter to order more drinks   
" Holy shit I knew I recognised you dear! You're Freddie mercury"He exclaimed after seeing the drivers licence 

Freddie looked up nervously   
" Uh yeah thats me"He spoke

"I LOVE your songs and don't get me started on your stage presence just absolutely amazing darling" The Waiter told Freddie in excitement 

"thanks it means alot" he replied

"Can I take a photo of you?"He asked

" uhhhh sure? "Freddie said back

Then he took a photo of him and went off

" Who are you? "I asked confused 

" Well im Freddie FUCKING Mercury my dear"he replied 

"Is that supposed to mean any importancey to me?"I asked even more confused now

" you meam to tell me you have no idea who I am?"Freddie questioned

" nope"I said back

"Well you see I am the lead vocalist and frontman of British rock band called Queen" he spoke

So he started telling me about Queen.. And hI started telling me about my job as a hairdresser.. He's amazing, hes funny and I really like him..even though I wasn't intrested at all before and just judged him... I've completely changed my mind. 

We continued talking for a bit and also danced for a while until I saw the time 

"well its getting late I should go" I said finishing his beer

"Same" He replied "Hey Jim I had fun tonight we should talk again sometime huh"

"Sure" I replied

"here give this to the waiter its the check" I said passing him a peace of paper and winked at him as i walked away

"Wait Freddie didn't you already pay in cas-" but by then it was already to late for him to respond  
I looked down at the paper

"Remember these numbers Irishman.... And why don't you call it some time ;)"  
And it had my number on it

I chuckled to himself looking down at the paper

"You're a cheeky bastard Freddie but i kinda like that" I said saving the number to his phone

Over the next few weeks we started calling each there, and texting and stuff we never met in person then oh enough we were always to busy......until about a month later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Jim's POV of chapter 1 I hope you liked it darlings :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not an idiot Cara why did you really drag me over here?" I asked crossing my arms
> 
> She grinned and looked at me then behind me 
> 
> I raised and eyebrow
> 
> "Well why don't you ask the person behind you that?" She questioned
> 
> "Wha-Whos behind me?" I asked even more confused 
> 
> "Freddie fucking Mercury again" She said forcing me to turn around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Jim meet again after 2 months of talking via phone calls and texts

_**We meet again Freddie fucking Mercury** _

**Jims pov**

It was my friends birthday today me, Cara and the rest of our friends went to a restaurant to celebrate his birthday. We sat around the table laughing, joking and having fun. Then Cara dragged me to the bar so we can all get drinks. 

She sat down on a tall stall in front of me. 

"So why did you drag me over here?" I asked

"To get drinks dumbass" She said rolling her eyes

The bartender walked over to us   
"What would you like?" He kindly asked 

"3 beers and 4 red whines please" My sister responded 

"What brand if beers and whines?" He asked

"I dunno you choose" She responded 

The bartender shrugged his shoulders and wondered off to fetch the drinks

"I'm not an idiot Cara why did you really drag me over here?" I asked crossing my arms

She grinned and looked at me then behind me 

I raised and eyebrow

"Well why don't you ask the person behind you that?" She questioned

"Wha-Whos behind me?" I asked even more confused 

"Freddie fucking Mercury again" She said forcing me to turn around 

To my surprise infront of me stood the tall, thin dark long haired singer 

"Good evening Jim" He greeted smiling 

That smile... Gosh it was so cute and his dark brown eyes staring back at me... I couldn't help but get lost in them

I quickly snapped out of my daydream and responded to him a little flustered 

"Oh. Uh Freddie... Its um.. Great to uh.. Good evening to you too hah" I said with a nervous chuckle looking away from him 

My eyes wondered over to a waiter

"Uh one whiskey please" I asked him tapping his shoulder 

"Make that two" Freddie said 

"Well I got the drinks i better head back to the others and let you to loverboys have your fun, and Jim theres no need to repay me just from now on I duff myself Cupid" Cara said smiling heading away from us. 

I watched her walking away confused... This was her plan... HOW!? I swear to christ that women is like a wizard or something. 

"Are you gonna stand here questioning what the fuck is going on right now or will you sit down and have a drink with me?" Freddie asked with his hand on my shoulder 

I looked back at him, he had black nail polish and eye liner one gosh he looked hot... oh no he's smiling at me again GAHHH. I started blushing hard

I put my hand over my cheek to hide it 

" Uhm yeah that sounds nice" I said smiling back

We both sat down at a table far in the corner of the restaurant. 

I was still in deep shock and confusion until Freddie snapped me back into reality again. 

"You look really handsome" He said smiling at me

I blushed even harder 

"So do you I... I love your makeup" I responded to him as I sipped my whisky 

"Why thank you darling I did it myself" He said back

"Wow you did a great job you look amazing... Not that you don't look good without makeup you do.. You really do but you kniw you look amazing with makeup ans you did a great job...gah fuck" I stuttered choking on my words in a panic

My panic was cut short to Freddie placing his hand on mine laughing 

That laugh... Its just so ahhh relaxing and cute

"It's ok Jim I take no offence I actually fell rather complimented" He said to me smiling 

I felt relaxed 

"Oh ok" I replyed

Gosh now I fell embrassed great 

"What's on your mind darling?"Freddie asked as he looked at me worried 

" It's nothing... I just when we last met I was so antagonistic and kept letting you down and stuff, now we meet again I feel like I'm in primary school when I have this obbsessive crush and I'm all embarrassed and nervous and I mess up when speaking and gah... It's all so new.. "I said embrassed 

" Well this is rather new for me too, normally when I go up to a person and ask them on a date or whatever they seem excited or shocked that an amazing rockstar and celebrity is in love with them you know and then they jse that against me... I love them and they... They only love my status... Then theres the people who only want meanless sex and manipulate you to think that its love... "Freddie said with a sigh and drinking some whiskey"But then theres you... You had no clue in the whole fucking world who I was and you didn't care and you clearly expressed that *laughs* I mean you quite litterly told me to Fuck off and that you weren't interested... And that's what draws me in about you... You're not fake....you don't know or care who I am... You just want to know what I'm like on the inside... And I need to start doing that as well.. Before I would only care about sex and *sighs* because of that i had a very lonely, drug filled, drunken and lonely life but now I don't thanks to you....I really... I really want to change my lifestyle"He explained holding my hand smiling 

I looked back up at him

"Wow... Freddie I'm.. Im so sorry.. I didn't know" I responded 

"It's ok... Gosh im so stupid for telling that all to a person I just met gah you really are making me go crazy for you darling" He said back

I laughed 

"No its ok" 

We both laughed for a bit then there was a silence.. We both stared into each others eyes for a bit.. We started leaning closer.... We were about to kiss... But I couldn't not after what happened in my last relationship... 

I quickly backed away and laughed nervously and fake coughed

"So.. Um so.... How did you find me and what did Cara do?" I asked 

Freddie backed away as well he looked confused but he shook it off and went on 

**Freddie's pov:**

I looked up at him confused.... We were about to kiss.. But he held back... Why? 

I quickly left my thoughts and decided to answer his question 

" Well uh.. We just finished recording some songs for the new album and one of my band mates and a great friend of mine is uh gonna have another kid so we're sorta having a dinner tonight to celebrate all of that.... Its just us 4... And their wives...." I explained taking a sip of whisky " I got lonely and stuff so I left to go to the toilet as an excuse... Then I saw your sister leaving the womens restroom,she pulled me over and told me that you was here... And that I should meet you at the bar in half an hour... So yeah here we are" I finished 

"That little bitch" Jim muttered 

I awkwardly laughed

"Well if she hadn't done that.. I wouldn't have seen you again in what like another few months... I can't say I didn't enjoy our long conversations over the phone but I'd rather talk in person" I explained to him

"Hmm touché" He said smiling 

I quickly chugged my whole whisky to help my nerves and stood up infront of Jim holding his hand. 

"There's some music on.. Let's dance" I said confidently

"I.. I'm sure Fre-" Before he could even finish his sentence I pulled him up and dragged him to all the other people dancing. 

And we started dancing... He didn't seem go happy about it but to be honest he didn't have choice and he knew that so he just went along with it. 

We danced for a while... He wasn't really good at it.. He stepping on my feet but I couldn't care less... 

He had his big muscular arms around me, with gis big luscious brown eyes staring down on me... This couldn't be any better. 

**Jim's pov:**

I'm gonna admit I wasn't to happy at first when Freddie dragged me to the dance floor but I soon got a hang to it..it was really nice dancing with him... Having him in my arms.. Looking directly each others in the eyes.. This was great... However I was horrible at dancing that really put me off and I really felt embarrassed and I wanted it to end soon.... 

But then a slow romantic song came on... And everyone started slow dancing... Including me and Freddie

**Nobody's pov:**

The two started slow dancing... 

Freddie looked up at the buff and muscular irishman... He was incredibly drunk, the whisky was getting to his head.. And was starting to take affect to his wild side. 

Freddie suddenly moved his hand down from around the Irishmana neck to his arse.   
Jim took this to a suprise and blushed in embarrassment,Freddie then slipped his hand into his pants

Jim then tried to pull back but then freddie pulled him into a kiss. 

Jim was shocked and flusstered.... But he did kiss back... He enjoyed this kiss... But he also hated it but he doesn't know why.. 

Surprisingly Jim pushed away hard knocking Freddie back harshly into a table

"Don't ever do that again!" Jim yelled with some tears in his eyes out if Fury 

Freddie just looked back confused and sadly

Fustrated Jim stormed out of the restaurant, the music stopped and everyone stared at Freddie..... 

**To be continued..**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo a cliffhanger I wonder what happens next dearies? Well you'll have to see next weekend I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look I'm sorry Jim! What else can I say... I screwed up ok, I told you already I'm not used to this type of relationship alright? I'm used to people fighting over me and would do anything to fuck me and *sigh* I know that doesn't excuse me for what I did... Its just I really like you Jim and fuck.. I.. I lost control and I argh"I sat down on a bench outside... It was freezing cold and raining "I'm such a shitty person and I wouldn't blame your for wanting to leave me now.. But I swear to you Jim... I'm sorry and it won't happen... Gosh look I cant even promise that.. The best I can do is promise to do my best nit to do it again... Arghh im such a mess"
> 
> I kicked the pavement in annoyance with myself
> 
> Then I felt a hand rub my shoulder, I looked up to see Jim sitting next to me. 
> 
> "It's ok.. I.. Forgive you Freddie... I shouldn't of over reacted like that. Im sorry.. And I'm sorr about what you've been through" He said looking into my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie chases Jim outside the restaurant and tries to talk to him will Jim forgive him?

_**Play the game of love** _

**Freddie's pov**

I watched as Jim stormed out of the restaurant angrily. I stood their in shock and bewilderment,I looked around to see everyone staring at me I quickly shook my head and ran after Jim.

I swiftly exited the restaurant and chased after him.

"Wait Jim please!" I shouted at him exhausted 

He stopped and turned around, I could see his eyes were red from crying and there was still some tears on his cheeks. 

"What?!" I asked

I bent down catching my breath 

"Wow... You're... You're a fast runner... Gah.." I pannted

He rolled his eyes and was about to turn around 

"Wait no!" I quickly grabbed his arm gently 

"What do you want Freddie you've already humliated me and embarrassed me infront of all thoes people what could you possibly want now!?" He responded 

"Humiliated?... Embarrassed?...look last time I checked you actually enjoyed the bloody kiss so I really don't understand your sudden change of mood" I said back defensivly

Gosh you're so stupid sometimes Freddie

He looked back at me in disbelief 

"Unbelievable" He muttered looking away from me

I groaned in annoyance

"Look I'm sorry Jim! What else can I say... I screwed up ok, I told you already I'm not used to this type of relationship alright? I'm used to people fighting over me and would do anything to fuck me and *sigh* I know that doesn't excuse me for what I did... Its just I really like you Jim and fuck.. I.. I lost control and I argh"I sat down on a bench outside... It was freezing cold and raining "I'm such a shitty person and I wouldn't blame your for wanting to leave me now.. But I swear to you Jim... I'm sorry and it won't happen... Gosh look I cant even promise that.. The best I can do is promise to do my best nit to do it again... Arghh im such a mess"

I kicked the pavement in annoyance with myself

Then I felt a hand rub my shoulder, I looked up to see Jim sitting next to me. 

"It's ok.. I.. Forgive you Freddie... I shouldn't of over reacted like that. Im sorry.. And I'm sorr about what you've been through" He said looking into my eyes

I looked back into his

"Are you sure?"I asked" I mean if I were you I'd probably hate me right now... I mean I already do hate me as it i-"

He quickly cut me off by taking my hand and lightly squeezing it on softly saying" Yes I'm sure and I don't hate you Freddie ok? "

I nodded

" Good"He said smiling and then gave me a small kiss on the hand

I blushed but quickly hid my cheeks

I laughed at my reaction

"Who knew a rockstar would act as nervous as a little girl seeing ger crush" He joked

I giggled at his joke

"Ahhh so harsh!" I joked back

"Well thee apologises to her magesty for thees rude comment on her royal highness" He said in a mockingly posh accent

I laughed even harder at this

"Hush peasant or thee shall get you beheaded" I responded

We both laughed for a while, then we went back into looking into each others eyes... I looked away with a confused face... Thinking about Jim's reaction to our kiss.

Jim tapped on my shoulder knocking me out if my thoughts

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Oh uh... I was just wondering... Why did you react that way at the table... We could've kissed but you held back... And when we were dancing.... You seemed to enjoy it?" I questioned looking back at him

He signed

"It's just...I've just broken up from a shitty relationship when I met you... I loved.. I really loved him... But.. I was blind... He never liver me back... He was only in it for.. Sex... Now that I look back at it I realise how naive I was... He constantly gave me alcohol,whenever we were just sitting down and talking he just wanted to have sex....he even did dirty things to me in public... Which I hated but he never cared... He manipulated me... Stole money from me... And now continuesly texts me asking for me back... And when you kissed me Freddie... You reminded me of him... But.. Not really as bad as him... I did really enjoy your kiss.. I just... I don't want to ever experience that again so I sorta-"

" Pushed yourself away from me... "I overtook him... Understanding fully what he meant

He looked back at me confused

" Yeah... How did you know? "He asked

" I know what you mean... I've been in thoes sorta shitty relationships... But I'd rather not talk about it"I said looking away trying not to cry when thinking if thoes horrible memories

Jim pulled me back into a hug

"I'm sorry Freddie... We've both been through shitty relationships but let's move on.. Lets just forget about them and live happily... And show them that we can live amazingly without them..... Together.." He spoke

I looked up at him

"Yeah.. Yeah you're right darling! Let's fucking do that" I say happly in his arms

He smiled down at me and hugged me a little while longer before checking the time

"Shit... Its nearly 10 gah I have to go home" He. Said sadly

"I mean I don't live that far from here.. Only around a 10 minute drive.. Come stay with me if you want?" I asked

"Freddie... I can't i have work tomorrow and argh" He quickly got up and checked his wallet "Shit! I forgot my Oyster again"

"Oyster? What the fuck is that? Isn't that a sea food?"I replied confused

" Yeah.. But not that type of Oyster... Its like a bus pass... You need to scan it on the bus to be allowed on the journey... How do you not know what an Oyster is?? Didn't you ever use it to go to school?? "He asked even More confused

" I went to a boarding school my dear"I replied

"Ok what if you came back from the school for a half term or holiday?" He questioned

"Uh yeah I guess but nit really public transport... Mostly a plane.. Bloat mabye then a car" I responded in a normal tone

"What the fuck... Where did you go to boarding school in? A whole other country?" He asked

"well... Mabye but never mind about that" I quickly said changing the subject"The point is Jim... You have no Oyster or whatever, you're half drunk in the dark and cold and rainy London and have nowhere to go so you might as well crash on the sofa at my place"I explained to him

"Fine but how do you expect us to get their... As you're pretty deunk yourself I wouldn't want you driving us their?" He asked

"Oh don't worry my dear that's what a personal assistant is for" I said bringing out my phone

He stared at me blankly and confused

"Yo Pheobie my darling may I say how much of a wonderful assistant and friend you are" I said to Pheobie on the phone

"What do you want Freddie? And where the fuck are you... You just disappeared from the tabke everyones worried?" He asked

"You'll see in a bit... For now I just want you to move your fat arse over here darling and drive me and a.... Friend back home" I explained

"A friend? Who?" He questioned

"You know the hot Irishman I talked about" I responded

"Ohhhh of course I'll be there in a bit Fred" He said hanging up

"And our driver shall arrive in a moment Darling don't worry" I said smiling at him

He came sitting nack diwn next to me and looked at me confused

"hot Irish man eh?"He asked

" what I'm not wrong am I?"I said poking at his muscles gently

He laughed

We started talking for a bit until Pheobie arrived... He drove us home.. And we toom if our shoes and socks and jackets... And we crashed on the sofa

" Shall we watch a film ?"I asked grabbing the telly remote

" Uh sure but I'm nit really into now adays stuff so put on an oldy mabye"He said

I laughed

"An oldy" I wheezed

"Hush" He spoke back

"Hehe" I giggled looking at the dvds

"Hmmmm" I muttered looking through them "Aha!"

"Why not this? "I said pulling out Titanic

" Sure"He spoke

I put on the film aand cuddled up next to Jim in a blanket

Half way through the film

"Gosh that's so straight!" I yelled

"Eh?" Jim looked at me confused

"A bunch of Women want him to draw then and they significantly undress like.... He could legit be rich by now for drawing naked women" I explained annoyed

"Just watch the film Fred" He replied stroking my hair

Later on

"AGAIN SO STRAIGHT AGHHH" I screamed

Jim looked back at me again, this time with a wtf look

I looked back at him in a flirty way mimicking the female protagonist in screen

"Draw me like one of your french girls Jack" I said in a feminine accent

Jim broke out in laughter

**Jim's pov**   
**At the end of the film**

I looked down to see Freddie resting peacefully on my chest asleep. He's so cute I thought.... I stroked his face and layed down with him on top of me placing a blanket on us and went to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I love my gay dads :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie had finally woke up, he made his way to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my neck humming a song.   
> "Morning Fred"I greeted him  
> He kissed the top of my head  
> "Morning"he mumbled into my hair  
> "Nice sleep?"I asked looking up at him smiling  
> "Yeah " He replied smiling back  
> He then moved down to sit on my lap with his arms around my neck and mine around his hips  
> "Enjoy yours?"He asked back   
> "I slept better then I have for the past 5 years " I answered hugging him tightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Jim start dating

You make my heart beat grow faster

**Jim's pov**

The next morning I woke up to seeing me and Freddie cuddled up on the sofa, I smiled at the sight and then gently got off the sofa. Quietly , I put Freddie in a comfortable position and I placed the blanket back on to of him. To be honest I was quite amazed that the man was still asleep but I didn't think to much of it . I grabbed my phone and checked the time it was 8 am I still had about 2 hours before work, I should wait till Freddie's awake so I can know where we are awakened how long it will take me to arrive at the barbers. I'm gonna need to find some clothes because I can't go to work dress up in a suit from last night but I'll work that out later. I sat down on a chair in the kitchen when a cat lept onto my laps.

"Hey there little one "I said stroking her fur  
She purred as she sat on my lap  
"What's your name huh? *looks as her collar* Delilah aww that's a beautiful name for a beautiful cat " I spoke continuing to stroke her

It seems like Freddie is a cat person to which is great. I stayed there for a bit silently playing with Delilah and going on my phone when I heard a door open from my behind me. I turned around to see a blonde man in a dressing gown walk towards the kitchen. 

I get up nervously suspecting the worst

"Oh my sir I'm so sorry I didn't know that...I..uh"I stuttered

The man laughed in response and patted my shoulder   
"Don't worry I'm just a cook not his boyfriend plus I'm taken "He chuckled   
"Oh thank goodness I'm so sorry haha " I replied embarrassed  
"It's ok I understand why you'd react to me in such a way ,It's good for once that Freddie has brought in a man who wouldn't give a fuck " He reassured me as he went to the kitchen  
I was puzzled by this answer but quickly remembered what Freddie told me about his past  
"Tea or coffee? "The man asked  
"Tea please? "I responded   
The man then made me a tea and some pancakes with blueberries,bananas,strawberries and maple syrup  
"Wow this looks delicious thank you so much Mr. ...."  
"Fanelli but please call me Joe " He replied smiling "You must be Jim, gosh if I had a pound for every time Freddie mentioned you I'd be rich"  
"He talks about me?"I asked  
"Yes quite alot in fact, I've never seen him this hooked to someone before " Joe explained   
"Oh " is all I could reply with even though deep inside my heart was screaming.   
A little while later  
Freddie had finally woke up, he made his way to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my neck humming a song.   
"Morning Fred"I greeted him  
He kissed the top of my head  
"Morning"he mumbled into my hair  
"Nice sleep?"I asked looking up at him smiling  
"Yeah " He replied smiling back  
He then moved down to sit on my lap with his arms around my neck and mine around his hips  
"Enjoy yours?"He asked back   
"I slept better then I have for the past 5 years " I answered hugging him tightly   
"That's good to hear " He chirped  
My eyes darted around the 1st story of his flat.  
"Nice place you've got here,but I'd thought for a rock star you'd be living in some amazing mansion "I stated   
"Oh I wish! However darling I'm not that rich at the moment we've been only recording our 5th album at the moment so we're not that famous but our last album was number 1 and it gave as a pretty good breakthrough so we're not doing bad " He explained   
Mt eyes suddenly locked onto a piano  
"You play piano?"I asked   
He nodded  
"Woah play me some please? "I begged wanting to hear his talent   
I gave me a "Do I really have to?"Look  
And I nodded   
He sighed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading to the piano 

**Freddie's pov**  
I sat down at the piano and started to play this new single I was working on  
"Each morning I get up I die a little   
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror  
And cry  
Oh lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief lord  
Somebody. ..somebody   
Please anybody find me somebody to love....

I work hard  
Every day of my life  
I work till I ache In my bones  
At the end of the day  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down on my knees  
and I start to prey   
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Oh somebody..somebody  
Please anybody find me  
Somebody to looovveeeeeee"

"Wow " Jim responded in bewilderment standing by the piano   
"What did you think?" I asked looking up at him  
"I think you were amazing in fact I know you were" He said sitting down beside me.   
I blushed   
"It wasn't that great" I resoonded  
"No you weren't... You were absolutely incredible, you played the piano beautifully and sung so angelically" He said hugging me.   
"So where did you learn how to play like that?" He asked  
"Uh my mother made me take lessons before I went boarding school it stuck with me so I continued to play and even went in a school band"I explained to him  
"Where did you go boarding school?" He asked   
"Um... I went to some British style boarding school in India" I answered looking away from him  
"India? Wow I need to know alot more about you I barely know anything " He questioned  
"Uh I was originally born in Zanzabar a little island of Africa I was sent to boarding school in India at 5,but when I was 16 my family moved here, so I started studying Graphic design where I met Brian may he introduced me to his band with Roger taylor and soon enough i became the frontman and we got a new bassist John deacon"I explained "That's all about me, what about you Jimmy"   
"Oh well my life is pretty boring, born and raised in Carlow Ireland became a hairdresser moved here with my sister and done" He simply replied  
"Oh come on that can't be it" I inisitsed  
"Well..yeah but.. Not all of the rest is pretty" he told me looking away   
"Oh well you don't have to tell me but... Jim I really like you, here feel my heart *moves Jims hand to the middle of his chest* You see every time I'm with you ny heartbeat grows faster, I really want to be with you, to date you and for that we need to know about each other even the shitty parts so we can always be there for each other "I explained to him  
I then quickly moved back realising I just embarrassed myself but then I felt an arm round my shoulder I turned around to see Jim smiling at me.   
" I really like you too Freddie but for the moment I'll like to leave the shitty parts out they're to painful right now but ut doesn't mean I won't tell you at all but only when I'm ready" He explained kissing my cheek   
"Oh I understand.. But does that mean we're?" I asked  
"Yes we are Freddie" He saud cutting me of   
A thrill of exitment rushed through my blood  
As I started to play the piano again   
"Wanna here a more upbeat happy song?" I asked smiling at him  
"Sure why not" He smiled back  
\---  
"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full if sad things  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings  
Be your valenteno just for you....

Ooohhhh love ooohhh lover boy   
What're you doin tonight  
Ohhhh hey boy  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm thats because im a good old fashioned lover boyyy"

"your talent never cease to amaze me" He told me   
"Why thank you" I replied jokingly Bowing  
He then laughed in response before checking his phone   
"Oh shit I better start leaving I only have half an hour till work... I need to borrow some clothes and find a way to get to work" He explained to me  
"Ummmm here" I quickly grabbed his arm leading him upstairs to the bedroom   
I entered the wardrobe and pulled out a long sleeved Queen shirt and some Jeans that were always to big for me  
"Here these are too big for me they should fit, not that you're fat ir anything you're just.. Ah.. Um"   
"Its ok Freddie I know I'm a bigger size then you its ok to admit it no offence is taken" He said patting my face in reassurance before heading to the bathroom to get changed   
I then brought out a long sleeved grey shirt, a blue polo shirt and some black jeans and a belt and put it all on, I brushed my long black hair and put in some eyeliner, and bkack nail polish. I looked in the mirror  
"Gosh I look fabulous" I said to myself   
"Indeed you do" Jim replied behind me  
I instantly hugged his side resting my face on his shoulder 

"Cmon let me drive you to work" I said dragging him downstairs  
"Oh Freddie you don't have to I can easily-"  
"You don't have your oyster on you dumbass" I replied  
"Oh touché" He said back smiling  
"Just tell me where you work and I'll drop you off, it's fine because I'm not recording at the studio today"I reassured him  
" Fine"He gave in and kissed me on the nose  
A little while later outside Jim's barbers

"Remember I'll be picking you up later as well" I told  
"Yes mother" He replied jokingly with a goofy smile  
I kissed his cheek  
"Bye" I told him  
"Goodbye"

I then drove off to my parents house as I've planned to meet up with them today....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter darlings!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is that your wearing on your face?"He asked  
> Shit...makeup   
> "I uhhhhmm-"I quickly hid my face with my hand "It's makeup..."  
> "You're wearing makeup?"my father questioned again  
> I looked down at my feet and nodded  
> There was a silence in the room.......  
> I looked over too my sister and she had a worried look  
> "Farrokh-"  
> "Freddie..its Freddie now....please call me that and nothing but that I've told you this many times papa"I inerrupted   
> "Freddie I really don't understand this whole thing you do, not only the music career but the makeup,elaborate costumes, the saying 'darling' all the time and you've changed your name it's like you're trying to hide away from who you are ,from your family and culture " He explained   
> "It's not like that papa....."I stuttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie ends up arguing with his father and accidentally comes out..

_**I'm gay......** _

**Freddie's pov**

I knocked on the door of my parents house and was greeted by Kash.

"Freddie! It's so good to see you" She said hugging me  
"I see you every Thursday unless I'm on tour Kashy todays nothing special " I laughed   
"So I'm not allowed to be happy to see my big brother now huh wise guy?"She asked pulling away from me and smirking   
"I never said that, it's just you act like you haven't seen me in forever " I explained  
"Fine next time I won't greet you with such excitement you know I'll just go tell mum......she would've wasted her time making you tea ,biscuits and everything-"  
"You never told me that! If you told me there was food in the first place I wouldn't of said it " I interrupted her   
She rolled her eyes as she let me in  
"Hey I'm only joking Kash, I miss you too " I reassured her by giving her a hug  
She smiled  
"Where's mama and papa?"I asked  
"Dad's upstairs and mums in the kitchen, I'm just gonna let them know you're here-"  
"No actually, I want to talk to you " I said grabbing her arm gently   
"Oh ok " She replied   
We both sat down on the sofa  
"Everything alright Freddie? What happened this time? Did you and Winnie brake up?"She asked   
Kash was the only one I really talked about my relationships with, yes the band does know and they do meet the guy but I often prefer to talk to my sister about them   
"Well yes bu-"  
"Oh no Freddie I'm so sorry ..is shouldn't of asked " She responded worryingly  
"No Kash it's fine I assure you , I'm the one who broke up with him it just didn't work out but I'm happy now don't worry " I said with a bright smile  
She gave me a suspicious look  
"Who is he?"She asked  
"Huh?"  
"You're new boyfriend?"She responded   
What...how tf  
"I-"  
"Freddie you seem particularly fine you're happy ,smiling and everything .I've seen you through breakups and you've never been like this unless you've moved on and found someone else, also there is a phone on your passenger seat and it's not yours because yours is in your hand right now so I'm guessing this guy left it there accidently " She explained   
Shit Jim must've left his phone..I have to be quick with this.  
Anyways ,I was left there shell-shocked Kash is really mind reader.  
"Alright sherlock holms you got me, I'm dating someone else, and yes I know what you're thinking....but Kash I promise you this guy he's different..."I replied   
"Freddie you said that about Winnie and here we are"She spoke  
"Yeah well but Kash look...trust he's different....he's kind, caring and honest....he wants to take it slow...he doesn't like public affection....he doesn't want sex yet...he's had shitty relationships like me...and even though I messed up a few times he forgave me....I'm pretty sure he's the one you know...I really don't wanna fuck this up but knowing me....I will "I explained   
Kash put her hand on mine   
"A little to much details on some parts there Freddie " She joked   
I laughed  
"But in all seriousness I'm just worried about you, I don't want you to end up heart broken again but after what you've told me about this guy...I trust you and look Freddie any guy would be lucky to have you " She reassured me  
I hugged her  
"Love you Kash thanks " I thanked her  
"No problem "She said   
"I seriously can't believe after all this time I take boy advice from my little sister " I laughed  
"Hey what could you do without me?"She laughed back  
"I have no Idea " I exclaimed  
"So who is this guy anyway?"She asked  
"His names Jim....he's amazing and way outta my league " I spoke  
"Freddie you're a famous singer and performer who on earth could be outta your league?"She questioned  
"Trust me, he may be just a simple hairdresser but I don't care Jim is perfect I really love him, he's hot, hardworking, loyal,shy ,hot,dreamy, kind ,caring and hot " I explained   
"Seems like the perfect guy for you " She giggled  
"I know right! "I replied "I better call his work and see if I can talk to him now to tell him he's forgotten his phone "  
I said getting up  
"Uhhhh you can get mama and papa whilst I'm calling him"

I went into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door and called Jim's hairdressers.

Hello Mccarthys hairdressers here would you like to book an appointment?  
"Uhhhh hi there no actually, I just need to talk to one of your employees, is there a Jim Hutton there?"  
Indeed there is sir, may I ask why you need to contact Mr Hutton  
"Ummmm important personal business which I can only disclose with Jim"  
Hmm ok I'll put him on the line now  
"Ok bye"  
Hello who is this?  
"Helloooo Jimmy"  
Freddie what do you want? I'm at work  
I realised he sounded a little irritated...has something happens at work?  
"What's wrong you sound annoyed?"  
It's nothing Freddie don't worry about it, something just came up at work....anyway just please tell me what you want I very busy  
"Ok? Well first I have a question for you"  
*sigh* what is it?  
"Do you think you have forgotten anything this morning Jim?"  
I- no? What do you mean?  
"Oh I'll let you figure this one out by yourself smarty pants what could you have possibly forgotten hmmmmm?"  
Freddie I don't just understand *rustling* wait....shit   
"What do you not understand Jim? *laughs*"  
Freddie this isn't funny ewe are is my fucking phone!?  
"I'm sorry babes but this is is absolutely hilarious and you left it in my car *laughs more*"  
It's not funny Fred! I have other problems right now arghh just give me my oh own please   
"Well I can right now darling I'm still busy myself"  
What could be so Important?  
"I only get to see my family once a week because of how busy I am and this is that day, look Jim I'm sorry but this is so important it only lasts about 20 minute's max anyway I'll give you your phone back later alright Jimmy?"  
*sigh* ok I understand, sorry about being annoyed at you , I'll see you later  
"It's ok darling and yes I'll see you later and you're gonna tell me what's so wrong"  
Fiinneeee  
Bye darling   
Goodbye Freddie   
Call ended 

I left the bathroom and entered the front room to see my family all sitting there.   
"Farrokh! It's so good to see you my lovely son "My mother got up and hugged me tightly   
"It's good to see you to Mama " I said back   
She smiled and picked up a tray of home made biscuits and snacks which she normally made when I visit  
"Here help yourself "She said   
I took a few   
"Thank you mama"  
"So Farrokh how is this rock and roll thing going for you?"My father asked me  
He asked me this roughly every time, he never approved of my music career thinking it as a waste of my talent and that I could do much better . He's looking out for me I guess...Although he's never told me directly...

"Yep...we've nearly finished recording the singles for the new album then we're gonna have a live show at Hyde Park and perform all the singles and songs from previous albums ,take a little break,then record the rest of the song for the album then hopefully release the album by Decemberish " I explained   
My father nodded  
"I see its getting better then and you getting more popular "He spoke  
"Yeah well thanks to the success of our last two albums which were number 1 we've gotten alot more attraction over the years and I feel hopefully for the new one " I answered drinking some tea and looking back up at him  
"What is that your wearing on your face?"He asked  
Shit...makeup   
"I uhhhhmm-"I quickly hid my face with my hand "It's makeup..."  
"You're wearing makeup?"my father questioned again  
I looked down at my feet and nodded  
There was a silence in the room.......  
I looked over too my sister and she had a worried look  
"Farrokh-"  
"Freddie..its Freddie now....please call me that and nothing but that I've told you this many times papa"I inerrupted   
"Freddie I really don't understand this whole thing you do, not only the music career but the makeup,elaborate costumes, the saying 'darling' all the time and you've changed your name it's like you're trying to hide away from who you are ,from your family and culture " He explained   
"It's not like that papa....."I stuttered  
"Then what is it like? You first throwing all your talents away by becoming a rock and toll singer, then you pretend to be someone else by changing your name, wearing makeup and such.....'girly' outfits " He asked  
"I don't know! It's just my passion and I feel comfortable this way!"I yelled back  
I don't know why I raised my voice I guess I was just fed up with my father at this point...never had he once ever said he loved me or was proud of me, I really love him I do think at least.....but he...as far as I know he's never cared about me and only cares about what success I can do or whatever...  
"Look Farrokh-"  
"Freddie papa it's Freddie! "I corrected him  
"Freddie I'm just worried about you this is all so-"  
I got up from my seat in anger and stood in front of him glaring him in the eyes   
"So what? So weird.....so odd...say it papa what do you think I am? It's ok you're not the only one, I remember back in India how I constantly got made fun of and pushed around because of my teeth, they'd used to call me all sorts of things:Bucky,rabbit the list goes on.Oh and then college what was then at like? Everyday someone made fun of my appearance whether if I looked like a Pa#i or a f@g the insults he got worse and worse now don't get me started over the British press 'look at what Freddie Mercury is wearing he's such a f@ggot!' So tell me papa what do I look like to you ,what am I? What about me fuck worries you so much because trust me I've heard it all " I told him coldly as I was crying a little bit  
"Farroh-....Freddie I didn't know" He spoke  
I looked away from him wiping away my tears  
"Just answer the question " I told him  
"I- don't know...Freddie I just want you to live a normal well paying life, at any moment this whole music thing could fail and all you talent and hardwork would be for nothing.... its all so wastefull"he explained   
"And now you're changing the topic....look do you really think I don't know it could end just like that! Of course I do but I know how talented and amazing me and the band and I know we will last until we fucking well die, I wish you could trust me as much as I do.."I replied  
I turned around with my eyes still stained with tears   
"Now back to the question I asked before hand......what do I look like to you and why does it worry you?"I asked  
He remained speechless   
My mother tried to make us stop arguing   
"Boys please let's just sit down and relax,Freddie please ?"She insisted hesitately   
"No not right now mama...Ian have something to say..."I responded   
I then looked back at my father   
"Still no answer? Let me answer it for you then......I look 'gay' or 'queer' don't I? Because I wear makeup and 'girly clothes' well guess what Papa I'M GAY, I like men and only men and I've known for years now, that was the real reason why I broke up with Mary..because she's a woman not a man....look and you can have your views and judgements , you can fucking not want to have anything to do with me for all I care I'm just sick of pretending too be someone else just too please you, this is me papa I'm a gay f#ggot ,I'm the lead vocalist and front man for queen, music and art is my passion , I love makeup and dressing in absurd costumes and women's clothes ,that's me papa nothing else and if you don't accept that then don't talk to me again if you want because I won't stop you......"I shouted crying   
I looked around the room and everyone was silent, I just realised what I'd done.....I've made a mistake. ...I started panicking, I was crying, sweating and breathing heavily .  
I couldn't bare this any longer so I quickly grabbed my stuff and left, I remember hearing my sister and mother calling out for me as I left but it was to late... I already jumped in the car and drove home. I stormed into my house....I was alone at last, I threw my shoes and jacket on the floor and entered the front room, I stared at the wall angrily WHY AM I SK FUCKING STUPID AHHHH I basically ruined my relationship with my whole fucking family now they hate me ,in anger I start punching and kicking my wall until my hand ended up all bloody and swallen .in pain and sadness i collapsed in the corner of the wall crying. I'd always wanted to come out to my parents but this is not how imaged I'd do it. I never meant anything I said to my dad...I really care about him but he probably doesn't care about me now after everything I said to him now.  
I was awoken from my crying when I heard someone banging on the door.  
"Freddie! I know you're fucking in there! Your car is outside! It's 9.00 pm you promised to pick me up and give me back my phone and you bloody lied!"I heard Jim yell  
I started to approach the door  
"Open the fucking door!"He yelled  
I sniffed  
"Jim I'm sorry. ....I did realise the time....I been such an idiot today I- I understand if you're really mad and hate me now...."I replied through the door  
"Wha- what are talking about Freddie!? I just want you to open their Goddamn door because it's fucking freezing outside here and so then we can talk about what happened " He replied more calmly   
I sniffed and started crying now  
"Gah I'm such an idiot I'm so sorry "I replied opening the door after I quickly wiped my tears away  
"What the fuck......Freddie what happened. ..."

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo I wonder what'll happen next? well you'll just have to wait and see later in the week...


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jim you can't keep ignoring me-"  
> "Alex I CAN and I WILL now go away"I yelled before going back to cutting the women's hair  
> "Sir are you alright?"The women kindly asked  
> "Yes i'm fine thanks"I mumbled  
> "Jim ok I made mistakes ok.... Just please you and I both know theres something between us take me ba-"  
> "I'm not having this conversation with you whilst i'm at work especially since you fucking stalked me here look Alex I've told you before I don't want you back in my life anymore especially after what you did to me! and how you treated me! I'm not gonna let you manipulate me for your own selfish desires anymore so fuck off before I call the cops"I interrupted him and stopped doing her hair  
> He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the women trying kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's perspective from the events of last chapter: Jim goes to work where he see's a not so pleasant face from his past this doesn't leave him in a good mood but then he remembers Freddie will pick him up at the end of his shift....maybe that'll help him feel better just to see his partners face...well..

**You've hurt me...**   
**(takes place during the events of last chapter btw)**

**Jims pov**

"Remember I'll be picking you up later as well" he told me  
"Yes mother" I replied jokingly with a goofy smile  
He grinned back before pulling me through the car window to kiss my cheek   
"Bye" He spoke as he stroked the side of my face with his soft hand  
"Goodbye"I said back   
I got out of the car window before he rolled it back up and drove off, I smiled watching his car drive off even though I had only been offically dating this guy for not even a day i've felt happier with him then i'd ever with anyone else in my life he truly drove me mad and I loved it.  
I then made my way into my work place and was greeted by my manager whom was smirking at me  
"What?"I asked  
"Who was that?"He replied with a light smile  
I blushed and looked back at the entrance  
"Oh nobody"I told him before hanging up my jacket and making my way to the front desk  
"Didn't look like nobody to me Jim"He laughed  
I scoffed  
"Look I'm just happy you've found someone you seem alot happier then you were months ago and I'm glad "He shrugged before heading to his office  
"Thanks Tom"I replied  
Tom was a really kind Boss, he was fair and helped me when needed I wuld even consider him a friend as I have been to pubs with him here and there.  
"No problem Jim, need anything I'm in my office alright?"He responded  
"Mhm"

**A little while later**

You know my day was going pretty normal and well today, I was tending to this womens hair and I was just happily thinking about meeting Freddie after my shift, I couldn't wait to see him again.  
As I was trimming her hair when I heard the bell at the door ring, I got awaken from my thoughts to see who entered through the doorway.  
When I realised who it was I looked away in a heartbeat.  
"Jim you can't keep ignoring me-"  
"Alex I CAN and I WILL now go away"I yelled before going back to cutting the womens hair  
"Sir are you alright?"The women kindly asked  
"Yes i'm fine thanks"I mumbled  
"Jim ok I made mistakes ok.... Just please you and I both know theres something between us take me ba-"  
"I'm not having this conversation with you whilst i'm at work especially since you fucking stalked me here look Alex I've told you before I don't want you back in my life anymore especially after what you did to me! and how you treated me! I'm not gonna let you manipulate me for your own selfish desires anymore so fuck off before I call the cops"I inturupted him and stopped doing her hair  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the women trying kiss me  
"Jim I will change I promise for you i'll do anything"He muttered putting his arms around my hips and pulling me closer  
All of a sudden all those horrible memories of him forcing me to do all thoes things in our relationship..all of the alchol...sex the things he would somethimes use violence and strength to get me to do started flooding my mind.  
I looked back at him as tears started swelling in my eyes with all my strength I pushed him off me .  
"Stop doing that! This is why I don't love you anymore Alex this is why I've moved on why i've found someone else so I'm not intrested and I never will be"I yelled at him  
He scoffed  
"There's no possible way you could've moved on that quickly you'll never find anyone better then me Jim trust me you'll come running back to me one day-"  
"Yeah right don't flature yourself Alex i'd litteraly rather be in a straight relationship then see you again so basically anyone is better then you.And trust me this guy is alot better sure he's differant then any other relationship i've had before hand but that's what I love about him so please accept it and go away"I croaked out  
Just as he was about to object my boss came into the room  
"What's going on Ji- Ohhh not you again"He hissed when eyeing Alex up and down "Need some help Jim"  
"No let me deal with him please"  
He nodded silently and made his way to the phone which was ringing  
Just as I was about to start arguing with Alex again,Tom called me over to the phone saying someone had asked for me  
He passed me the phone and I ansered it

Hello who is this?  
 **"Helloooo Jimmy"**  
"Freddie what do you want? I'm at work"  
I didn't mean to sound so mad at him I was just having a shitty day  
 **"What's wrong you sound annoyed?"**  
"It's nothing Freddie don't worry about it, something just came up at work....anyway just please tell me what you want I very busy"  
 **"Ok? Well first I have a question for you"**  
What on earth could he possibly want?  
"*sigh* what is it Fred?"  
 **"Do you think you have forgotten anything this morning Jim?"**  
"I- no? What do you mean?"  
 **"Oh I'll let you figure this one out by yourself smarty pants what could you have possibly forgotten hmmmmm?"**  
I hate Freddie so much argh...I started checking through my pockets in confusion until i realised  
"Freddie I don't just understand....wait....shit"  
 **"What do you not understand Jim? *laughs*"**  
Why is my torture so funny to him?  
"Freddie this isn't funny were are is my fucking phone!?"  
 **"I'm sorry babes but this is is absolutely hilarious and you left it in my car *laughs more*"**  
AHHHHHHHHH  
"It's not funny Fred! I have other problems right now arghh just give me my oh own please"  
 **"Well I can right now darling I'm still busy myself"**  
"What could be so Important?"  
 **"I only get to see my family once a week because of how busy I am and this is that day, look Jim I'm sorry but this is so important it only lasts about 20 minute's max anyway I'll give you your phone back later alright Jimmy?"**  
"*sigh* ok I understand, sorry about being annoyed at you , I'll see you later"  
 **"It's ok darling and yes I'll see you later and you're gonna tell me what's so wrong"**  
"Fiinneeee"  
 **"Bye darling"**  
"Goodbye Freddie"  
 _Call ended_

I put the one back and turned back to Alex  
"See I've moved on to someone else and I honestly think this relationship will last pretty long I really care about him and he mean alot more to me then you ever did " I spoke harshly  
He looked at me and then at Tom  
"Fine but this isn't the end Jim you'll come back to me.."He said whilst exiting the hairdressers  
I sighed deeply and wiped the tears from my eyes  
"You alright Jim do you want to take the rest of you shift off?"Tom asked me kindly  
"No no I'm fine "I reassured him giving Tom a fake smile and heading back to the women  
"Sorry about that ma'am " I apologised   
"Oh it's fine dear I understand "She reassured me  
I nodded and continued to cut her hair

**A few hours later at 5 pm**

It had been 2 hours since my shift at work ended yet Freddie was know where to be seen. My boss offered me his phone to call him but he didn't pick up...  
Here I am at 5 of clock in the fucking evening waiting outside in the cold whilst it's chucking down with rain and getting darker for a man who won't pick up his phone and is two hours late, I have no Oyster, money or phone GREAT JUST GREAT

I swear to god when I get my hands on Freddie I- no Jim he was at his families house remember ? Maybe he lost track of time? It's been 2 hrs plus he promised to pick me up argh what excuse will he give me ahhh.... my day just can't get any shittier first I forget my phone then my stalker ex shows up and now my boyfriend who I generally thought was better had ditched me yay.

Tom approached me in the cold.  
"Jim I would drive you home but I have to go to my daughters parents evening but here I'll order you an uber "He said handing me money  
"Tom I can't-"  
"Just take the money and get yourself home " He hushed me before ordering an uber of his phone  
"Thank you"  
He then went of in his car and drove away.  
I waited for about another half an hour in the rain till the uber arrived, I got in the car and gave the driver Freddie's address.  
20 minute's later  
"I'm afraid there's been a big accident on our route I'm gonna have to drop you off here sir " The drive explained as he stopped the car  
"What but we're on like 5 minutes away now can't we just find another route?"I asked  
"Sir the whole roads are blocked of the only why I can go is from where we've come from there are no over routes sorry "  
"For fucks sake " I groaned banging my head against the car seat  
I got it of the car and payed the drive before setting off to find Freddie's flat. I knew my way around London pretty well and if I was correct Freddie's place was only a 5 minute drive away now but it would roughly take like 10-15 minutes to walk there especially as it was getting dark.  
So there I was walking through Kensington in the dark,alone with no phone..no money no nothing, I was extremely wet and extremely pissed off. Today was easily the most shittier day ever. I didn't blame it on Freddie and I wasn't really that made at him but I needed to put my anger on someone...

I stormed up to Freddie's flat and smacked my fist on his door hardly

"Freddie! I know you're fucking in there! Your car is outside! It's nearly 6 pm you promised to pick me up and give me back my phone and you bloody lied!"I yelled   
I heard someone approach the door  
"Open the fucking door!"I shouted  
I heard him sniffle behind the door was he...crying?  
"Jim I'm sorry. ....I did realise the time....I been such an idiot today I- I understand if you're really mad and hate me now...."hereplied through the door  
What on earth happened to Freddie? All of a sudden my anger towards him had shattered when hearing how hurt and scared his voice sounded   
"Wha- what are talking about Freddie!? I just want you to open their Goddamn door because it's fucking freezing outside here and so then we can talk about what happened "I replied more calmly, Something bad must've happened to make Freddie like this I needed to help him plus it would help distract me from everything that happened that day.  
I heard him sniffle and cry again  
"Gah I'm such an idiot I'm so sorry "he replied  
He opened the door and I was left in shock at the horrorific state of Freddie infront of me. His eyes were red and puffy still leaking with tears, his hair was scruffy, his clothes were now more un tidy and screwed up then they were this morning and his knuckles were covered in blood. I looked over behind him to see not only a whole in the wall but his jacket thrown onto the floor with his boots and some blood along with empty vodka bottles. This wasn't the cheerful, flirty and flamboyant man I met a few months ago this was a scared, hopeless and vulnerable man whom has been through shit. Immediately I forgot about everything that happened today and I was focusing on what happened to Freddie and how I can help him.....  
"What the fuck......Freddie what happened. ..." was all that could escape my lips at this shocking state

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this hehe chapters will be uploaded every Wednesday


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim comforts Freddie over what happened in today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck...Freddie what happened?"Jim asked his face seemed concerened and scared  
> I felt valnaurable and horrible even if I tried my hardest i'd be completely unable to hold my emotions back  
> "Jim I..."I paused trying to hold back my tears so I decided to avoid the question "I'm so sorry I should've checked the time...I broke a promise and I'm so dumb and-"  
> Just like that the tears started ushing out of me again  
> Jim reached over and hugged me I allowed it to happen and just sank my head into his neck

**Whenever this world is cruel to me I got you to help me** **forgive**

**Freddies POV**

"What the fuck...Freddie what happened?"Jim asked his face seemed concerened and scared  
I felt valnaurable and horrible even if I tried my hardest i'd be completely unable to hold my emotions back  
"Jim I..."I paused trying to hold back my tears so I decided to avoid the question "I'm so sorry I should've checked the time...I broke a promise and I'm so dumb and-"  
Just like that the tears started ushing out of me again  
Jim reached over and hugged me I allowed it to happen and just sank my head into his neck  
"Its ok...I- someting must've happened and I don't care about that alright...you're upset and all I care about now is helping you"He simply explained as he run his fingers through my hair  
"Jim I'm sorry"I croaked out again  
"Shhhhhh it's ok "Jim replied softly   
His warm voice could calm me down in even the most dangerous situations  
Jim gently lifted up my head and cupped it in his hands wiping away my tears  
"Hey let's just sit down, I'll get you a blanket some tea and water you relax and then when your ready we can talk about what happened? "He suggested kindly   
I could barely speak this normally happened when I had panic attacks I'd only be able to say few things   
So I simply nodded in response   
Jim smiled sweetly highlighting his amazingly cute dimples and kissed my nose  
"Ok cmon " Jim spoke gently as he lifted me up into his arms carrying me to the sofa.  
Wow he was strong  
He settled me onto the sofa and wrapped a blanket round me  
"Stay here " He said before getting up to leave  
I quickly grabbed his wrist and looked up at him  
"Please don't leave me"I said sadly  
Jim sighed and crouched down infront of me and held my hands  
"I won't I promise I'm just gonna see if I can find some plasters or bandages or any medical equipment to clean this up for you " Jim reassured me looking down at my bloody and swollen hands in his.  
I nodded  
"Check the bathroom" I told him  
"Alrighty"He smiled back and gave me a gentle kiss on the hand  
He got up and headed to the bathroom 

_**A little while later** _

He came back with a medkit in his hands  
He knelt down infront of the sofa in between my legs and opened the kit  
"Hands " Jim asked   
I then presented him my hands, he held them gently before bringing out some wipes from the kit  
"Ok this may hurt a bit but it's to clean it up alright?"He told me   
I nodded  
He then wiped the blood of my swollen knuckles with these wipes,I winced in pain as he did so.  
When he finished he brought out some bandages and wrapped then around both my hands.  
"Ok done " Jim explained to me "If it hurts or bleeds more I'll take you to the hospital alright?"  
I nodded  
"Ok I'll go make you some tea now"He said before getting up  
I grabbed his arm again and this time I pulled him into hug  
"Thank you"I simply whispered  
"Hey its nothing it's only what a decent human being would do " He responded modestly as he applied a kiss on my temple  
No other guy i'd ever been with had ever cared about me this much to look after me even when I completely ditched them...not even Winnie or even Mary would do this and I've only known this guy for a month or two and we only started dating today and we'll that didn't start of well. Jim is an amazing and caring guy.... I honestly don't deserve him but I don't wanna loose him he already means the world to me.  
I put my arms around his neck  
"No dear your amazing " I explained in a croaky voice  
"Because I want you to be happy because you make me happy " He smiled cutely again causing me to smile and blush like an idiot but I quickly covered my teeth  
Jim moved my hand away from my lips  
"Don't do that I think your smile is cute " Jim spoke  
"Really? People always made fun of me because of my teeth " I looked down in embarrassment   
"Complete idiots if you ask me there probably just Jealous " He laughed as he cupped my cheeks  
M

  
y heart just blossoms for Jim everytime he speaks he's so different from the people I've dated before it makes me...Happy  
I responded with a simple smile but then I pulled him into a short but passionate kiss  
He pulled back with a smile  
"I should get you that tea and water now "

 _ **Another little whil**_ e _**later**_

The irishman then came over with a tray that contained two cups of tea and some water.  
He passed over a cup of tea to me and then sat next to me. I put my blanket around two of us and cradled close to him he giggled and put his arms around me.  
"So are you gonna explain to me what happened?"He asked  
I nodded  
"I got in an argument with my dad....I....I love him you know but he can be difficult we never really clicked you know he was never a bug fan of what I did for a living and he just kept questioning me so I snapped an might of yelled I'm gay too him...."I explained as I fiddled with my mug in embarrassment   
"Was he not supportive?"Jim asked kindly   
"I don't know..I got really scared....and I panicked and left....I just assumed they hate me now because I just kept yelling and swearing at him and we'll my parents are parsi and Homosexuality is sorta banned in their religion so yeah I freaked out, had a panic attack started drinking at punching the wall and taking my anger out on myself then you arrived " I explained to him  
"Shit..."  
"You must think I'm a crazy asshole now"I looked away in embarrassment   
He moved my face back so we were looking at each other  
"No I think your response was normal, you were scared you didn't want to be rejected for who you were...you got angry as well which are human emotions so you shouldn't beat yourself up for being human vern I've had my own moments like that " Jim explained as he stroked my face gently   
I cuddled up to him and rested my face on his chest  
"What should I do?"I sniffled  
"Talk to them...there your family they love you Freddie and if they really did care about you they would accept you for who you are if they don't then fuck them they don't deserve such an amazing and caring man like you as a son"Jim told me kindly "So when you ready talk to them again apologies if you wish and sorta re come out to them in a more calmer way and talk to them about how you feel I'm sure they'll understand "  
"Thank you so much darling you're amazing " I croaked soaking some more tears into his shirt   
"So are you I wouldn't be doing all of this to anyone without a reason you mean alot to me Freddie" He reassured me whilst running his delicate fingers through my wavy hair.  
I lifted up myself so could be sitting on his lap and cuddled close to him  
"Stay over please?"I begged him  
"You think I was gonna leave you like this? "Jim replied "I'm not going anywhere Fred"  
He smiled and yawned  
"I wanna sleep"  
"You sure you don't want anything for dinner?"Jim asked  
"Joe's having a day of at his boyfriends " I told him in response   
"I can still cook " He insisted  
"No...I'm tired please take me to bed ?" I asked him exhaustedly   
He then picked me up wrapped in a blanket and led me upstairs to my bedroom before placing me onto the bed.  
"Can I'm borrow pyjamas?"Jim asked  
I nodded  
He grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms and headed to bathroom to changed   
I just simply took of my clothes and jewellery then wiped of my ruined makeup with a wipe. I got into my blanket and duvet covers only wearing boxers and rested my head onto the pillow.   
Jim came back and kissed my head   
"I should head do the sofa now"He explained   
I took his hand gently   
"No can you cuddle me please?"I asked  
He smiled  
"Sure"  
And the rest of the Night we cuddled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it darlings I hope you liked it next chapter know Wednesday.  
> Honestly I don't like how my chapters are ending in books now tbh or how they're written I mean I like them but I feel like they've kinda gotten sloppier since I first stared writing them if you know what I mean argh


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked nervously outside my window at the house a single tapped anxiously on my steering wheel.  
> Jim held my broken hand and kissed my cheek  
> "Ready Freddie?"He asked  
> I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes before nodding in agreement   
> "Ok if you need anything I'm here alright? Now just be yourself and stay true to your heart " Jim reminded me  
> I pulled the man into a short yet passionate kiss  
> "Thank you I owe you everything"  
> "You owe me nothing " Jim replied "Now go on Freddie talk to them"  
> I gave him another quick hug before leaving the car and heading towards the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our big softie Jim is able to convince Freddie to confront his parents how will they react now?

~We still love you~

Freddie's POV

I felt a soft hand gently brush my cheek, I open my eyes slightly to see Jim smiling down at me from a chair infront of my bed. He was fully dressed in some clean clothes, his chocolate brown curly hair was neatly combed,his bright brown eyes glimmered along with his adorable dimples that stood either side of his smile. I fluttered my eyelashes before completely opening them with my head remaining on my pillow.  
"Good morning Freddie "Whispered Jim softly into my ear before giving me a gentle peck on my temple.  
I smiled up at the handsome irishman before me  
"Good morning " I greeted back  
My eyes then wandered to a tray sat on my bedside desk it contained a cup of tea and an English breakfast  
"Oh dear you shouldn't have " I told him  
"Oh don't worry about it, it's the least I could do " He answered back before lifting up the tray I then sat up in my bed for him to place it in my lap.  
"Have you at least made yourself something?"I asked  
"Of course I had my breakfast hours ago " Jim explained before sitting down beside me on the bed  
"Hours ago? Jeeze what fucking time do you get up? It's only-"I paused to check the time "Bloody 9 AM!"  
"What can I say? I'm an early bird always have been because of early shifts and stuff " He chuckled "plus I woke up at 6"  
"You're a psychopath how can you wake up at 6 am and look completely fine!? If I had such little sleep i'd look awful " I laughed before sipping my tea  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek  
"You wouldn't because you always look beautiful Freddie " Jim complimented causing me to blush  
"Well I can't argue with that I do look fabulous don't I?"I asked "But not as fabulous as the adorable and hot Irishman next to me"  
I then started eating my breakfast as Jim chuckled at my comment. I looked over at Jim and gestured to his clothes  
"So when and where did you get all this?"I questioned  
"Oh Peter came over earlier as you slept he offered me a ride home to get my stuff but I didn't want to leave you alone so he went to get it himself and came back with some clean clothes, my Oyster and also got my phone out of your car " Jim explained as he curled his fingers through my hair  
"Awwwhhhh you big softie "I laughed  
"I'm the softie?"He asked "'You see every time I'm with you my heartbeat grows faster, I really want to be with you, to date you'-sound familiar to you?"He spoke mocking my accent  
I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder  
"Oh dear I'm just a true hopeless gay romantic"I replied  
"I know you are and that's why I like you Freddie even though it has been difficult in the begining of our relationship it's all worth it in the end when I have such an amazing and caring person in my arms for once " He explained whilst caressing my head with small and gentle kisses  
"Hmm I guess we're just destined door each other then? Two big softies and hopeless romantics?"I responded with a smile  
"Indeed " Jim replied "But anyways... later today are you sure your ready?"  
"Hey it was you idea at first genius and....Yeah I think so I can keep running away from problems plus they're my parents I need to talk to them"  
"I know I was just checking because I don't want to force you into something you don't feel comfortable in doing " He explained   
"I'll be fine darling but can you come with me please note inside the house of course but you know can you wait in the car or something please?"I asked nervously   
"Of course " He reassured me when resting his hand on my thigh "Now finish eating and then get dressed alright? "  
I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast

A little while later

I looked in the mirror as I got changed into a Hawaiian shirt and some white trousers with matching white shoes, the black nail Polish from yesterday remained but I wasn't gonna out on any more makeup. I put my matching silver bracelet and necklace before heading down stairs. 

Jim stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling at me, I made my way to him with a confused look.  
"What?"I asked  
"Sorry I just can't help but admire your beauty Mr Mercury "He answered with a goofy smile  
I rolled my eyes and giggled  
"Your so gay"  
"Well i'd hoped so otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this and then he kissed me lightly on the cheek  
I blushed and smiled at him  
"You are the definition of the man of my dreams Jim Hutton you know that right?"  
"Glad to hear now cmon let's go"

Another little while later

We then made are way to the car and I drove us to my parents house and parked at the road beside.

I looked nervously outside my window at the house a single tapped anxiously on my steering wheel.  
Jim held my broken hand gently and kissed my cheek  
"Ready Freddie?"He asked  
I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes before nodding in agreement   
"Ok if you need anything I'm here alright? Now just be yourself and stay true to your heart " Jim reminded me  
I pulled the man into a short yet passionate kiss  
"Thank you I owe you everything"  
"You owe me nothing " Jim replied "Now go on Freddie talk to them"  
I gave him another quick hug before leaving the car and heading towards the house

I knocked on the door as my heart punted louder then Rogers drums.Kash opened the door and pulled me into a hug  
"Oh Freddie i'm so glad to see you I was getting so worried we all were " She cried  
"I know I'm sorry Kash I but can I come in? I need to speak to Mama and papa?"I and sled in response   
She nodded and lead me into the house where I found my parents sat in the front room, I immediately saw my mother try to stand up and embrace me but I quickly stopped her  
"Wait before you Say and do anything I need to...I want to apologise...I'm so sorry for how I spoke to you yesterday papa I never meant anything of it you didn't deserve it and I was being awful my whole life I've had to pretend being someone else and whenever I opened up i'd always get hurt,insulted or judged and I was trying to defend myself I guess which I know it still didn't give me the right to say what I said " I started "I love you both dearly and the fear of loosing you over my sexuality got to my head I was scared and that's why I left in a hurry I started to panic and I ended up having one of my anxiety attacks again it didn't go so we'll and I've now realised that I can't keep lying or ignoring you I need to tell the truth I need to talk to you so here I am apologising and if you let me...I want to come out again in a way I wanted it to go at first?"

My parents both nodded

"Mama...papa...I'm gay...I'm like men and not women I've none since I was a teenager and I know it's against you religion and if you think I'm a single and hate me now it's ok I respect your decision and I just want you to know I love you"I explained tearfully  
My father then got up and approached me  
Immediately I prepared for the worst for the "you can't be gay" "your a sin" "your no longer my son" "I hate you"  
But no...... my father hugged me...he actually. ...hugged me  
Never before in my life do I remember doing such an embrace with my own dad even as I child.  
I hugged my father back sinking my tears into his shoulder  
"Farro- Freddie...Freddie you're my son... and I have always cared and loved you nothing will change that and yes I don't understand the whole Music and gay thing but if it makes you happy and lets it make you be yourself then I shall forever be proud of you my son no matter if you like men not matter if you do a different career to me no matter if you wear makeup and over outlandish thing you are my son and nothing will change that I love you forever Freddie and I'm so sorry I didn't understand sooner " He spoke tearfully himself   
I smiled into my father's shoulder  
"I love you too papa and thank you so much"  
My mother then joined the hug  
"I agree with your father Freddie you will always be our son and nodded we are proud of you " She said to me  
"Thanks Mama"I replied "Cmon Kash join in"  
And so Kash joined into the family hug and no words can describe the absolute relief and happiness I felt after this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter darlings!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this lovies this book was originally from my Wattpad (oly the 4 chapters i've written so far) but from now on I will be writing it off AO3 and the posting it onto both this and Wattpad :)


End file.
